


Одна невозможная семья

by DoctorBarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Между братьями Холмс существовало негласное правило — никто из них не упоминал их отца.И Джон начал понимать, почему.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 30





	Одна невозможная семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Impossible Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608152) by Sophie3. 



Между братьями Холмс существовало негласное правило — никто из них не упоминал их отца. Никогда. Даже вскользь. Это была тема, которая никогда не обсуждалась даже в их бессловесных беседах, которые заменяли им разговоры.

Словно их отец никогда не существовал.

Джон все понимал, будь благословенно его простодушие. Он никогда не задавал вопросы _такого_ рода, поэтому расположил к себе Шерлока с самого первого дня. Вопросы об ориентации? Хорошо. Жалобы на его манеры, на нестандартное использование раковины на кухне и равнодушие ко всему роду человеческому? Легко игнорировались.

Вопросы о семье? Слава богу, слава богу, отсутствуют. Даже когда появлялся Майкрофт и совал свой длинный нос не в свои дела, Джон, по большей части, воздерживался от комментариев.

Так же, возможно, помогало то обстоятельство, что Джону не очень-то _нравился_ Майкрофт.

Словом, это было превосходное, мирное сосуществование.

Прямо до того момента, пока _кое-кто_ не решил, что она должна все испортить.

В дверь постучали; Джон оторвался от газеты. Утро воскресенья. Время, которое лучше всего потратить на мирные размышления или, может быть, на дремоту. Джон планировал осуществить и то, и другое, с того момента, как Шерлок объявил, что в мире ничего интересного не происходит, и заперся в спальне, занимаясь бог-знает-чем, а Джон не-задавал-вопросов. 

Что сделало появление визитера довольно неожиданным. Джон сомневался, что это было связано с работой. У Шерлока была сверхъестественная способность узнавать, что дело вот-вот собирается свалиться ему на голову.

Скорая помощь просто бы позвонила. Миссис Хадсон или Майкрофт зашли бы без стука; к тому же, второй был единственным, кто приходил повидать брата, когда что-то случалось.

И это только несколько причин, по которым стук в дверь был весьма неожиданным событием.

Джон отложил газету в сторону, поднял уставшее тело на ноги, натянул на лицо самую вежливую сдержанную улыбку и открыл дверь. Джон мог бы сказать, что был удивлен, увидев симпатичную рыжеволосую девушку, но на деле, после нескольких месяцев проживания под одной крышей с Шерлоком, многое перестало его волновать. Девушка определенно была не самым странным персонажем из всех, что когда-либо появлялись на их пороге. Ее гардероб, пожалуй, немного озадачивал, но Джон и не пытался понять, что сейчас происходит в мире высокой женской моды. Он был готов держать пари, что со всеми этими слоями одежды и пуговицами гораздо сложнее разобраться, чем с теми, что есть у любой более-приземленной-девушки, и это означало, что они дорогие. Как и все бессмысленные вещи.

Это все больше и больше напоминало дело. Так что он спросил: "Чем я могу вам помочь?"; тем же терпеливым тоном, каким всегда обращался к своим пациентам. Это обычно помогало им успокоиться и довериться ему. Обычно он не смотрел на них так, словно хотел оскорбить чью-то мать.

— А ты, черт возьми, кто такой?

Джон моргнул; уставился на нее:

— Доктор Джон Ватсон, мэм.

— И что, ты думаешь, ты здесь делаешь?

Джон осторожно надел на лицо совершенно пустое выражение; такое мог сделать только человек с богатым опытом.

— Я живу здесь.

С пару секунд она продолжала свирепо пялиться на него, прежде чем закатила глаза:

— Я убью его, — прошипела она, прежде чем оттолкнуть Джона и направиться в их гостиную. Он бы встревожился больше, если бы она не была на три дюйма ниже его, не была бы одета, как учительница, и, очевидно, не искала бы Шерлока.

Многие хотели убить Шерлока. Не в том смысле, что собирались. Как прыжок с парашютом. Все говорят об этом, но попробовать большинству не хватит смелости.

Крики тоже не стали неожиданностью. Так что Джон, ни слова не говоря, закрыл дверь и повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как девушка стоит посреди гостиной и вопит:

— Если ты не выйдешь сию же минуту, я клянусь, что расскажу дяде Джорджу, что случилось с его кабинетом!

Это оказалось, на удивление, эффективными словами. Наверху послышался громкий стук и характерный звук разбитого стекла. Вероятно, пятно никогда не удастся вывести с ковра, Джон был уверен в этом. Потом послышались нервные звуки: Шерлок спускался по лестнице. Когда он спешил, звучало это так, как будто тот скорее _скользил_ по ступенькам, чем шел по ним. Джон всегда ждал того, что однажды придется поднимать его с пола и склеивать обратно. Наконец, Шерлок материализовался в проеме, все еще в пижаме, которая, по-видимому, выступала в качестве лабораторной одежды в течение дня, его волосы были в обычном беспорядке, но лицо приобрело поразительный розовый цвет.

— Что ты здесь _делаешь?_ — провизжал он. Что заставило Джона опять захлопать глазами. Шерлок _визжал_. Что-то новенькое. Ему обязательно надо будет подразнить его насчет этого.

— Я? Что _я_ здесь делаю? Что _он_ здесь делает? — крикнула рыжеволосая в ответ, указывая на бедного Джона пальцем. 

Джон поднял обе руки, защищаясь, и отошел как можно дальше от нее.

— Я просто живу здесь, — сказал он, так же, как другие уверяли, что они "просто проходили мимо, офицер, честное слово".

— Он живет здесь, — повторил Шерлок, взглядом посылая Джону ясно читаемое послание: "Держись подальше!". Действительно. Ему лучше знать, как решить эту проблему, стоящую прямо около Джона.

— Он здесь _живет?_ — взвизгнула девушка.

— Да, — спокойно одновременно ответили Джон с Шерлоком. Краткий миг спокойствия, прежде чем все не рухнуло.

— Друзья! — предупредил Джон. — Просто друзья! Только и всего!

— Не то, чтобы это тебя касалось, — добавил Шерлок, скрестив руки и уже начиная походить на обычного себя.

Рыжеволосая снова свирепо уставилась на него, засопела, подняла подбородок, словно показывая свое превосходство. 

— Не должно было бы, но кто-то из нас должен иметь хоть каплю порядочности, чтобы сказать Мамочке, что ты сбежал и сошелся с кем-то.

— Друзья! — повторил Джон, чувствуя себя чертовым попугаем. — Погодите, что? Мамочке?

Шерлок сделался даже бледнее обычного.

— Ты не посмеешь! — прошипел он.

— Ну, если бы кое-кто попробовал хотя бы написать, то я бы, может, и не делала бы этого. Если бы кое-кто хотя бы навестил нас, тогда, может быть, мне бы не пришлось приходить в это отвратительное место. Если бы у кое-кого не появилась та самая идиотская идея сбежать из дома, как полному придурку, тогда, может быть, меня бы здесь не было, начнем с этого!

Начала она достаточно холодно, но под конец опять перешла на вопли. Бедная миссис Хадсон. Оставалось надеяться, что она еще не вернулась из церкви.

Погодите.

— Ты сбежал из дома? — спросил Джон. Он не знал, что лучше — засмеяться или покачать головой.

— Не сбегал! — сказал Шерлок, смотря исключительно на Джона; на щеки снова вернулась краска, на этот раз с удвоенной силой.

— Сбежал, — пробормотала девушка.

— Точно не сбегал!

— Невероятно, но сбежал!

Джон вздохнул.

— Я поставлю чайник, ладно? 

У него появилось ощущение, что это надолго.

Шерлок обычно выглядел невосприимчивым ко всему окружающему миру и к основным правилам приличия, его гостья же была немного более воспитана. Она выдавала язвительные комментарии в ответ на все фразы Шерлока, пока не появился Джон с чашкой чая в руках. Она прервалась на середине довольно напыщенной речи и уставилась на него, словно он протягивал ей гранату, но потом глухо пробормотала что-то в качестве благодарности и грациозно села на их несчастный ветхий диван, словно была самой Королевой.

— Не давай ей чай, Джон, — заныл Шерлок за его спиной. — Она не остается. Ей не нужен чай. И не садись рядом с ней! Она гораздо более ужасна, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Неужели у тебя нет никого _другого_ на примете, кого ты можешь пораздражать?

— Уже есть, — резко ответила она.

— Я не расслышал ваше имя, мисс, — сказал Джон, проходя вперед и усаживаясь напротив нее. Он сгреб стопку бумаг и засунул их под кресло, надеясь, что она не заметит что-то гнилое/разложившееся/окаменелое, что лежало в контейнерах Шерлока возле мебели.

— Лили Поттер, — ответила она чопорно, прежде чем послать ему теплую улыбку, которая на ее лице смотрелась так же естественно, как минуту назад яростные крики.

— И откуда вы знаете Шерлока?

Она безмятежно посмотрела на него.

— Кого?

Джон нахмурился и обернулся, чтобы уставиться на Шерлока, прожигающего взглядом дыру в полу.

— Шерлок?

— Хватит! — воскликнул он, бросаясь вперед и пытаясь выхватить чашку у нее из руки. Девушка вовремя отодвинулась и взяла ее в другую руку, молча подначивая Шерлока попытаться достать ее. Тот отступил, оскорбившись. 

— Отлично! — рявкнул он. — Я приду навестить вас. На следующей неделе. Когда-нибудь.

— _Шерлок_? — произнесла она. — Ты серьезно, Шерлок? Ничего лучше ты придумать не мог?

— Не твое дело!

Она опять посмотрела на Джона; чашку с чаем все еще держала весьма в опасном положении.

— И _как_ он вам?

— Друзья. Коллеги. Просто коллеги, — вздрогнул Джон. Он начал ненавидеть этот вопрос. Всегда звучит более неловко, чем должно быть. — Соседи.

Она уставилась на Шерлока.

— Ты. Мистер "Я-не-хочу-чтобы-у-меня-были-соседи-по-спальне". У тебя сосед!

— Так получилось. Ты уже заканчиваешь? Не устраивай сцену.

— О, сцена еще даже не начиналась, — она внезапно сунула чашку в руки Шерлоку, прежде чем вытащить маленький плотный кусок бумаги из рукава и, поймав руку Джона, всучить его ему. — Это адрес. Сегодня вечером, в шесть. Убедитесь, что этот идиот не опоздает. Я уже угрожала ему, что случится, если он посмеет это сделать. И убедитесь, что он принесет подарок, ладно?

Джон уставился на бумажку, прочитав витиеватую надпись, написанную поперек, прежде чем снова посмотреть на нее.

— Какой подарок?

Она снова широко улыбнулась и взяла его за руку.

— Как прагматично. Как раз такой человек нужен этому идиоту.

— Просто друзья.

— Конечно, конечно, — она уже встала на ноги, отряхивая юбку; это было не грубо, но дало Джону стойкое ощущение того, что ему стоило получше попытаться убрать беспорядок, наведенный Шерлоком этим утром. — Ну, я рада, что мы все уладили, — сказала она, перебивая протесты Шерлока, и направившись к дверям. — Увидимся вечером. Рада познакомиться с вами, Джон. Уверена, остальная семья с радостью встретится с вами. Да, да, просто друзья. Я знаю.

Она остановилась у двери, обернулась, чтобы наградить Шерлока последним убийственным взглядом.

— О и, дорогой братик, появись, иначе я превращу твою жизнь в ад, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, и до следующего дня рождения Мамочки.

Джон не сдвинулся с места, все еще сжимая в руке кусок бумажки, уставившись на своего соседа.

— "Дорогой братик"?

Шерлок обернулся и пригвоздил его свирепым взглядом.

— Не надо.

— Но...

— Не надо, Джон.

— Отлично, — ответил Джон, оскорбившись, прежде чем встать и выхватить забытый чай из рук Шерлока, до того, как тот уронит и разобьет последнюю оставшуюся у них чашку для гостей. — Какая мне разница, в любом случае? Ну, у тебя есть еще один сумасшедший родственник, там где-то бегает. В смысле, самое то, что нужно миру — еще один Холмс.

— Ее имя не...

— Да, я расслышал, — перебил его Джон, моя чашку. — Но она все еще твоя сестра, разве не так? Что означает, что она начала свой путь в этом мире, как одна из Великих и Ужасных Холмсов. Выйти замуж не значит изменить это.

Боковым зрением он видел Шерлока, стоящего в дверном проеме. Нормальный человек вошел бы, или вышел бы, или, на крайний случай, прислонился бы к чему-нибудь. Вместо этого Шерлок обхватил себя руками, словно думал, что может разлететься в миллион разных направлений, если не будет сам себя обнимать. Это было очень по-шерлоковски, но так он делал, только когда у него было дело, в котором он пока не смог разобраться; Джон всегда чувствовал себя, как будто пинает щенка, когда он кричал на Шерлока, а он вот так вот выглядел.

— Лили не замужем, — наконец, объявил Шерлок.

Джон прервал свое занятие и повернулся к нему.

— Ладно, — сказал он; эта информация слегка его озадачила. — Тогда почему ее фамилия Поттер?

Шерлок нахмурился, словно Джон только что попытался предположить, что атмосферное давление не имело никакого отношения к тому, что у подозреваемого была любовница. Которое, разумеется, _не имело_ , но Шерлок бы, возможно, смог доказать это, потому что стрелка барометра упала на девять десятых. 

— Поттер ее фамилия, потому что это ее фамилия. На самом деле, Джон.

— Ладно. Тогда откуда взялась твоя, Холмс, если она твоя сестра? Предыдущий брак, мать или отец-одиночка, усыновление, что, Шерлок? Это не похоже на обычную семью, все запутанно, немного информации мне бы помогло, если я собираюсь встретиться со _всей твоей семьей_. Потому что, если честно, если они все как ты и Майкрофт, мне, наверное, надо время для того, чтобы подготовиться.

На этот раз Шерлок надулся.

— Мы не идем.

— Это день рождения твоей матери, Шерлок! — сказал Джон настолько спокойно, насколько возможно в силах человека, когда имеешь дело с вероятным четырехлеткой-переростком.

Шерлок возвел глаза к потолку.

— Тогда я напишу ей письмо. Ей понравится. Нам не обязательно _идти_.

Джон свирепо уставился на него, во взгляде ясно читалось все, что он думает о нем. Когда это не сработало, он решил, что настало время играть грязно.

— Хорошо. Тогда я пойду один. Думаю, бутылка вина послужит в качестве подарка в качестве извинения за "ваш-сын-такая-задница", или я должен захватить еще и цветы?

— Ты не посмеешь.

Джон скрестил руки на груди:

— Да ладно?

Джон не удивился, что Шерлок провел остаток дня, запершись в своей комнате. Он не позволял себя беспокоить; просто кричал сквозь дверь, чтобы Джон уходил в магазин, готовился к вечеринке и не ждал, чтобы он покинул квартиру. Джон уже спускался вниз, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок появился позади него в вихре шерстяного пальто и вязаного шарфа.

— Это плохая идея, Джон.

— Нет, это то, что делают нормальные люди. Даже те, кто не любит своих родителей, время от времени появляются на их днях рождения или по другому поводу. Особенно когда их сестры приходят и вытаскивают их.

Вниз по улице был маленький винный магазин, куда следовало бы зайти. У него не должно возникнуть проблемы найти там что-нибудь хорошее, а если он заставит Шерлока заплатить, может быть, это поможет настроиться тому на нужный лад.

— Я не не люблю Мамочку, — наконец, пробормотал Шерлок.

— Кому ты голову морочишь.

— Ну, это не сложно, вообще-то, — огрызнулся Шерлок, но это была довольно жалкая попытка. Он попытался еще два раза, прежде чем признался: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты встречался с моей семьей.

Так. А вот это уже немного обидно. Конечно, они соседи (просто друзья!), так что это не обязательно участвовать в той части жизни другого, которая не касалась того, чья сейчас очередь покупать молоко, но все же. Он почти привык к тому, что Шерлок уже все знал о нем. Он мог усмирить желание узнать побольше о Шерлоке. Кроме того, тебя могут подстрелить/взорвать/убить-разными-способами вместе с этим человеком, так что невольно начинаешь чувствовать ответственность за него.

— Ладно, — наконец, сказал Джон, чувствуя, как трещит по швам его продуманный план о том, как заставить Шерлока навестить мать. — Все понятно. Естественно, это не мое дело, так? Так что... Я просто... Я помогу тебе выбрать бутылку, если это не пересекает границу дозволенного, и пожелаю тебе удачи. Но говорю тебе, Шерлок, ты должен пойти. А то нехорошо получается.

— Что? — откликнулся Шерлок, на этот раз явно возмущенно. — Я не пойду один.

Вот. Бывали случаи, когда Джон причислялся к тем людям, которые хотели убить Шерлока.

— Ты только что сказал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел.

— Нет, нет, нет, я сказал, что не хочу, чтобы ты встретился с ними, а не чтобы ты не шел.

— И то, и другое не получится, Шерлок.

— Я знаю! — воскликнул тот, заставив нескольких людей вздрогнуть, когда те проходили мимо них. — Ты просто не знаешь, какие они!

О. Джон почувствовал, что краснеет. Он смутился.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не хочешь, чтобы я с ними встретился, а не что ты не хочешь, чтобы они встретились со мной?

Шерлок выдержал паузу, достаточно долго вглядываясь в Джона, словно пытаясь понять, представляет ли он какой-то интерес или же просто тупой.

— А сейчас ты сказал полную бессмыслицу.

— Не важно, — ответил Джон, отметив, что смущается своего смущения. — Они не могут быть такими уж плохими, — сказал он.

В ответ он получил, пожалуй, самый насмешливый взгляд из всех возможных:

— Майкрофт.

— Ну, ладно, это может быть и плохо. Но это не такая уж большая проблема.

Шерлок неуверенно кивнул, но следовал за Джоном оставшийся путь до магазина. Выбор там оказался скудным, Джон отказался от попыток найти что-то самостоятельно и прибегнул к рекомендациям консультанта. Которые стоили больше, чем Джон когда либо тратил на бутылку вина, но Шерлок заплатил, так что все, в итоге, получилось. Выходя из магазина, Джон вынул из кармана кусок бумаги с написанным на ней адресом.

— Думаю, нам надо поймать такси, — сказал он. — Адрес мне незнаком.

В тот момент, когда длинные тонкие пальцы Шерлока обвились вокруг его запястья, сильные, как стальной капкан, он обнаружил, что пялится в глаза Шерлока. Они слишком близко; это даже не социально приемлемо. Особенно между двумя (просто) друзьями.

— Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать о моей семье, — серьезно произнес Шерлок.

— Ладно.

— Они не обычные.

— Я понял.

— Нет, они не _обычные_.

Джон нахмурился и попытался высвободить руку.

— Я _понял_.

— Они не похожи на таких людей, как ты.

Опять. Это желание нанести телесные повреждения, наплевав на его чувства.

— А какие же люди, как я, мистер Холмс?

Шерлок своевременно вздрогнул.

— Не важно, — пробормотал он. — Думаю, ты скоро сам поймешь.

Шерлок отвернулся и остановил такси.

— Площадь Гриммо, одиннадцать, — сказал он.

Джон нахмурился и снова посмотрел на бумажку.

— Ты не имел в виду...

— Одиннадцать, — твердо произнес Шерлок. — Номера двенадцать не существует.

Когда такси высадило их перед домом одиннадцать, Джон увидел, что идти пешком было бы недалеко. До Гриммо было буквально рукой подать. Дом двенадцать, как полагалось, находился рядом с одиннадцатым. Хотя и выглядел так, словно извинялся за то, как выглядит снаружи. Кажется, Шерлок был смущен, хотя на него это и не похоже.

— Есть какое-нибудь разумное объяснение тому, что мы не могли назвать водителю номер "двенадцать", или это какой-то очаровательный холмсовский принцип?

— Он бы не смог увидеть его.

— Да, естественно. Дом так трудно заметить, он же прямо здесь.

— Слушай, Джон, если ты будешь таким невыносимым по каждому поводу, я ни за что не переживу эту ночь, не повредив себе психику.

— Не повредив? — с негодованием пробормотал Джон, но Шерлок уже поднимался по ступенькам.

На самом деле, Номер Двенадцать не особо отличался от домов по соседству, или от того же 221-Б Бейкер Стрит. Возможно, они были построены в одно время; небольшие, похожая облицовка и отделка. Но если остальные здания содержались в относительном порядке, он выглядел, как будто сейчас развалится. Даже краска выцвела до очень печального темно-серого цвета. Он все еще выглядел, как бы то ни было, как место, принадлежавшее семье целые поколения. Джон не мог не задать себе вопрос, что же это говорило о детстве Шерлока.

Подходя к двери, Шерлок застеснялся. Он пялился на нее, как человек, подбадривающий себя, прежде чем поднять один кулак, то ли чтобы постучать в дверь, как нормальный человек, то ли, чтобы перекрестить ее, отгоняя зло.

Шанса не представилось. Дверь открылась; женщина средних лет с ярко-рыжими волосами бросилась к Шерлоку на шею с громким счастливым криком: "Альбус!"

После этого все было практически нормально. Их сопроводили в дом; мать Шерлока все еще держала его за руку, повторяя, как она рада его видеть. Джону досталась приветливая улыбка. На ее рыжие волосы время словно не повлияло. На самом деле, если бы Шерлок не приветствовал ее тихим: "Мамочка", Джон бы подумал, что она молода для этой роли. Она выглядела как женщина, у которой три маленьких ребенка, которые не позволяют ей расслабиться, а не у которой их три взрослых.

Дом, сам по себе, изнутри был гораздо более обычным. Возле двери стояла вешалка, и столик, заваленный письмами. Ковер, стелящийся в холл, был старым, сильно потертым в некоторых местах, но определенно, внутри было гораздо жизнерадостнее и теплее, чем можно было предположить, глядя на дома снаружи. Витал запах выпечки, хотя, возможно, это просто что-то жарилось. Отовсюду раздавались голоса — от холла до верхних этажей, поверх этого звучал смех человека, весьма довольного своей жизнью.

Это смутило Джона; сестра Шерлока производила совершенно другое впечатление.

Единственной проблемой оставалось то, что Мамочка продолжала называть Шерлока "Альбусом", и Джон ну никак не мог понять, почему.

Он пытался поймать взгляд Шерлока, но тот, судя по всему, избегал его. Просто глупо. Даже для Шерлока это слишком уж по-детски. Ладно.

— Ну, Альбус, ты собираешься представить своего друга, или нет? — наконец, спросила мать Шерлока. Она отвернулась от сына и широко улыбнулась Джону. — Очень приятно познакомиться. Я не знаю, что произошло с манерами моего сына. Ребенком он таким грубым не был. Я Джинни Поттер, пожалуйста, зовите меня Джинни. Лили упоминала, что Альбус, возможно, придет с другом, но я едва ли поверила ей. Он никогда не приводил домой друзей. Я бы подумала, что у него ни одного в школе не было, если бы не знала его. Какой приятный сюрприз, что вы оба здесь!

— Мама, я не рассказывал ему...

— Доктор Джон Ватсон, мэм.

— Как вежливо! И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Джинни.

— Конечно, мэм.

Она посмотрела на него почти таким же взглядом, какой обычно бывал у ее сына; гласящий, что это невыносимо, но на этот раз она его прощает.

— Сюда, — произнесла она, прежде чем взять его за руку и продолжить путь к холлу. — Говорите, вы доктор? Надеюсь, что вы вытащили Альбуса из какой-то беды. Он все время их находит, знаете ли. Это вина его отца. Он постоянно возвращался домой с порезами и ссадинами, и это все, что мы знали. Я уверена, Джеймс помогал ему скрыть остальное. Мальчики могут постараться, чтобы никого не волновать, могу я вам сказать. Я бы никогда не поверила собственной матери, что это так трудно, небеса знают, что я должна бы, она набралась достаточно опыта, чтобы вырастить сыновей.

— Мама, я надеялся поговорить с Джоном наедине, прежде чем он встретится с оставшимися членами семьи, — Шерлок поспешно пытался вставить реплику, следуя за ними. — Знаешь, предупредить его насчет семьи.

— Нонсенс, им всем понравится Джон. В конце концов, ты впервые появился дома за три года, а с ним тебе определенно повезло.

Джон обернулся, увидел кислое лицо Шерлока и, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся. Он не любил, когда Шерлок опускал его, — постоянно — но было забавно наблюдать за тем, как шестифутовый Шерлок был унижен собственной матерью. Лестрейд бы правую ногу отдал за такую возможность.

Джон повернулся к ней, чтобы заверить:

— Мы просто друзья, мэм.

— Конечно, дорогой. А вот и мы, — сказала она, проводя его в дальний угол длинной кухни. Даже если учесть, что в ней должны были есть все обитатели дома подобного размера, становилось ясно, что не так уж часто здесь ели. Несмотря на это, кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы поставить очень длинный и узкий деревянный обеденный стол. Почти каждое место было занято, у большинства присутствующих были такие же рыжие волосы, как у матери Шерлока. Также были парочка брюнетов, сидевших между ними и несколько блондинов, наконец, только двое с темными черными волосами. Один из них был старший, он сидел за дальним концом стола, на коленях у него сидел ребенок с ярко-синими волосами, а разговаривал он с мужчиной с не менее яркими зелеными волосами.

Единственный человек с волосами такими же темными, что и у Шерлока, сидел ближе к краю около двери, улыбнувшийся им, словно змея, ползущая в траве.

Майкрофт.

Ну, очевидно, эта маленькая сцена не слишком-то нормальна и разумна, но, как догадался Джон, повторяется по крайней мере второй раз. Майкрофт существовал, чтобы терзать младшего брата.

События после все более смущали. Но это были обыкновенные проявления смущения. Смущение вроде того, что испытываешь, когда большая семья приветствует дома блудного сына и его (просто!) друга. Джон пожал множество рук. Получил похлопывания по спине более, чем один раз. Все три блондинки настояли на том, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, то же сделал светловолосый мужчина. Джон надеялся, что это просто традиция. Перед ним поставили угощение, в руку сунули напиток, а один из детей (этот был с прямыми рыжими волосами) усажен ему на колени.

И Джон Ватсон был официально принят в Поттер/Уизли-клан.

Некоторые аспекты Джон понял очень быстро. Любой с рыжими волосами, скорее всего, был Уизли. Любой не с рыжими волосами был либо ребенок Уизли, либо женат на Уизли. Было и несколько исключений. В кухне, определенно, было гораздо больше людей, чем могла позволить физика, но все с этим как-то справлялись. Еда была вкусной, хоть и незнакомой. Джон понял, что лучше не спрашивать, что именно он пьет. Ребенок на его коленях пускал слюни, но он мог смириться с этим. Если самое ужасное, что случится с ним этим вечером — быть оплёванным ребенком, то, он понял, он выживет.

У него ушло какое-то время для того, чтобы понять: что-то явно не так. Что-то, кроме того, что все звали Шерлока "Альбусом", а Майкрофта " _Джеймсом_ ". Джон мог поклясться, что у ребенка, который сидел на другой стороне стола, были _синие_ волосы, а не _пурпурные_. Сначала он не обращал внимания на то, что несколько детей за столом напротив него ссорятся, но подумал, что это немного странно, что из-под стола полетели искры, особенно если учесть, что они вырывались из чьей-то руки, но взрослые не обращали на это ни малейшего внимания. Искры, возможно, Джон бы простил как типичное поведение для любого из членов семьи, кто являлся родственником Шерлоку, но тот факт, что одна из девочек крякала, прямо как утка, его встревожил. Когда пара пинт чего-то пенистого _пролетели_ мимо вдоль стола, Джон почувствовал, что паническая атака на подходе.

Это было ненормально. Это было настолько далеко от нормального и настолько нехорошо, насколько кто-либо может представить, к тому же, один человек не может простить столького даже родственникам Шерлока и почему, черт возьми, все звали его Шерлока совершенно неправильно и, наверное, ему надо отдать кому-то ребенка, пока он не грохнулся в обморок прямо на кухне.

Когда его руки уже начали трястись, и он почувствовал, что кружится голова, пара рук с длинными пальцами, холод которых чувствовался сквозь рукава рубашки, потянула его за руки.

— Ладно, с тебя хватит, достаточно, — зло произнес Шерлок; не просто раздраженно, или жалуясь, или саркастично, или скучая. — Пойдем отсюда, Джон.

И, словно проплыв сквозь море рыжеволосых, Джон и Шерлок вырвались на свободу в коридор. По сравнению с шумом внутри, здесь стояла благословенная тишина, и Джон мог собраться с силами, оперевшись спиной о стену, глубоко дыша.

— Что за черт, Шерлок?

Тот уставился на Джона, стоя выпрямившись, в узком коридоре, оперевшись руками по обе стены. Его мать сняла с него пальто, его шарф и даже пиджак. Он выглядел бледным и осунувшимся, стоя вне хаоса.

— Я должен все объяснить.

— Чертовски верно. Должен был объяснить все вещи.

— "Все это" более правильно.

Они смотрели друг на друга в полумраке коридора. Один из малышей в соседней комнате начал плакать от досады, и целая куча голосов принялась утешать его. Это было мило и по-семейному (просто друзья!) и абсолютно бредово.

— Ну? Ты начнешь объяснять, что за черт происходит, Шерлок? Или я тоже должен называть тебя Альбусом?

Шерлок вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

— Я... бы предпочел, чтобы ты звал меня Шерлоком.

— А Альбус? Кто он такой?

— Он должен был быть мной. До сих пор. Или был. Ранее.

— Раньше?

— Я переехал в Лондон и прекратил возвращаться домой.

— Мы все еще в Лондоне.

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Это не одно и то же. Два полностью отделенных друг от друга мира.

— Ладно, — согласился Джон, чтобы не усложнять. — Так что, ты _сбежал_ из дома?

Шерлок нахмурился, помрачнел, наконец, скрестил руки на груди.

— Ничего похожего на побег. Я сделал свой выбор и ушел. Это было просто.

— И сменил имя? — спросил Джон. — Просто так имя не меняют.

— Это было необходимо.

— Шерлок, черт возьми, я люблю тебя, но если ты сейчас же не объяснишь, что происходит, мне, возможно, придется убить тебя.

Ладно, наверное, это было не совсем то, что Джон собирался сказать. Судя по тому, как Шерлок уставился на него, словно внезапно обнаружил какое-то новое любопытное заболевание, он подозревал, что один маленький промах станет чем-то, что пустит все под откос. Спрашивать — это уже чересчур? Стальной капкан-мозг Шерлока допустил одну маленькую ошибку. Одну маленькую, ужасную, огромную ошибку между двумя "просто-друзьями".

Это ничего не значит.

— Ты только что... — начал Шерлок, прежде чем другой знакомый голос перебил его.

— В самом деле, Альбус, не говори мне, что ты притащил сюда бедного доктора, не предупредив ни о чем? — протянул Майкрофт. Он оперся о дверь, на этот раз, зонт отсутствовал, но все так же снисходительно улыбался.

— Не. Сейчас. Джеймс! — прорычал Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с Джона, хотя тот должен был ответить. Или привести неопровержимые доказательства обратного. Или случится самовозгорание.

— Я уверен, что сейчас самое подходящее время, — беспечно откликнулся Майкрофт. — В конце концов, ты представил его маме и большей части семьи. Не упоминая того, что провел его под защитные чары, что на доме...

— Это сделала Лили! — грубо рявкнул Шерлок в ответ.

— ... и вот вы двое, наслаждаетесь прекрасным обществом друг друга, вас увидит любой, кто выйдет из кухни. Не будем вдаваться в подробности...

— Просто друзья! — настаивал Джон, но чувствовал, что проигрывает эту битву, а его боевой корабль, возможно, уже затонул.

— ... и отношения между доктором и пациентом и доверенность...

— Повторите последнее, — потребовал Джон. Он впервые слышал об этом. Его собственная доверенность все еще была на имя сестры, еще с тех пор, как он служил, так что, возможно, самое время подумать о том, чтобы переписать ее. Никто и никогда не упоминал о доверенности Шерлока. Ему она была не нужна. У него, очевидно, был дом, полный членов семьи, на которых можно положиться, если что-нибудь случится. 

Шерлок, по-видимому, решил, что с него хватит. Он схватил ближайшую вещь, оказавшуюся забытой на столике чашкой чая, и кинул ее в брата. Чашку, блюдце, чай и все остальное. Это было необычайно жестоко со стороны Шерлока, даже по отношению к брату. Видимо, Джон был не единственным, кто испытывал такое же желание. 

Смотря на то, как Майкрофт отряхивает рукав от заварки и прочего, словно от пуха одуванчиков — ну, это у него хорошо получалось.

— ЧТО ЗА ХЕРНЯ ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ?

Возможно, не самый лучший момент. Весь дом погрузился в такую плотную тишину, что казалось, что из него выкачали весь воздух. Джон всем весом опирался на стену позади себя, поскольку не был уверен, что удержится на ногах. А Шерлок... Шерлок смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и выглядел по-настоящему _испуганным_. Джон никогда не видел его таким. Более, чем испуганным. Даже Майкрофт не выглядел самодовольным. На самом деле, на его лице чуть ли не выражение вины было написано. Если такое вообще возможно.

Но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что стало с ним, когда старший, черноволосый мужчина беззвучно появился в коридоре. Он не был таким высоким, как братья, но у него были такие же растрепаные волосы, как у Шерлока, и такой же нос, как у Майкрофта. Это было довольно странно. Самое странное заключалось в том, насколько _нормальным_ он выглядел. У него было много черт, что и у двух братьев, хотя их исказил возраст, но все они были собраны вместе, и это было невообразимо. Что-то ясное, открытое и дружелюбное было в его лице, наверное, это было всегда, только с возрастом прибавились морщинки и седина в волосах. Он выглядел как парень, с которым ты можешь пропустить пинту после работы, или как тот, что отвозит детей на футбол, надев любимый изношенный свитер.

Он выглядел, словно старый знакомый, и если не знать, что Холмсы — братья, с уверенностью можно было определить, что этот мужчина — их отец.

— Джеймс, сейчас, наверное, не самое лучше время, чтобы изводить брата, — спокойно сказал мужчина, не повышая голоса, но такой явно мог заглушить даже шум болтающей толпы.

— Но...

— Иди к матери. Ты не появлялся дома гораздо дольше, чем твой брат, и она уже почти потеряла терпение.

Видимо, в ответ сказать было нечего. Майкрофт послал брату последний пренебрежительный взгляд, прежде чем с достоинством развернуться и уйти к Мамочке.

— Папа... — начал Шерлок, и Джон не мог не уставиться на него. Слушать разговоры братьев о Мамочке было крайне странно, но слушать, как Шерлок жалобно зовет отца, было гораздо хуже.

— У нас с тобой будет длинная беседа. Позже. А сейчас доктор Ватсон и я отправимся в библиотеку и выпьем что-нибудь крепкое. Чуть позже у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы присоединиться к нам и объясниться. 

— Вы же знаете, что ваш сын и я — просто друзья, верно? — начал Джон, как идиот-нытик; мистер Поттер усадил его в кресло возле огня и сунул в одну руку бокал с виски. 

Мистер Поттер хмыкнул, соглашаясь, и чуть улыбнулся.

— Да, я знаком с понятием "просто друзья".

Джон резко кивнул.

— Хорошо. Наконец-то, хоть кто-то.

— В конце концов, Джинни и я были "просто друзьями" много лет.

Джон поморщился.

— Не... не одно и то же.

Господи, он не собирался беседовать о его "не-более-чем-просто-дружеских" отношениях с Шерлоком со стареющим отцом Шерлока. Только не это.

— Так никогда не бывает, — легко согласился мистер Поттер. Он сделал глоток, призывая Джона последовать его примеру. Виски чертовски обжигал, но прямо сейчас это было то, что нужно. Глотнув, мистер Поттер отставил бокал, наклонился к нему. — Предполагаю, у вас есть вопросы.

— Насчет того, каково быть другом Шерлока?

Мистер Поттер рассмеялся.

— Боюсь, я ничем не смогу помочь вам с этим. Мои дети всегда были уникальными и сложными. Это часть их магии.

— Магии. Ладно. Окей. Альбус?

Мистер Поттер вздохнул.

— Боюсь, что это моя вина. Я назвал своего второго сына Альбусом Северусом в честь двух людей, которых глубоко уважал. Наверное, это было слишком сильное имя для маленького мальчика. Полагаю, сейчас ему больше нравится быть Шерлоком Холмсом. Всегда был собой, этот парень...

— А Майкрофт?

Мистер Поттер нахмурился.

— Думаю, оставим право решать за самим моим старшим сыном. Это не совсем наша тема для разговора, не находите?

— Верно, — согласился Джон, потому что на самом деле, он _не хотел_ знать о Майкрофте. — Возможно, я слегка запутался, что у нас за тема, — потому что они не собирались обсуждать, что значит быть "просто-друзьями".

Мистер Поттер улыбнулся и слегка жалостливо взглянул на него.

— Как насчет того, чтобы начать с магии, а потом уже идти дальше?

Джон уставился на мужчину, затем осторожно сделал большой глоток. Несмотря на то, что люди могли как-то назвать или не называть себя, Холмсы были Холмсами, и никто бы не смог предугадать, какие безумные слова в следующий раз вырвутся из их ртов. Конечно, в этом был какой-то _смысл_ , но только тот, кто был способен не отставать от их молниеносных выводов мог связать несвязное и сделать правильные выводы.

— Что?

— Ну, каков вопрос, таков ответ. Полагаю, мой сын не сумел все объяснить?

— Он даже не пытался, — проворчал Джон в ответ. Судя по темпу, с которым он расправлялся с виски, ему нужно гораздо больше, чем один бокал.

— Ну, тогда я начну все сначала, — мягко произнес мистер Поттер. — И я объясню это вам так, как это объяснили мне много лет назад...

— Что ж.

— Да?

— Это, своего рода, история?

Мистер Поттер откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Угу. И?

— Я... я не особо представляю, что об этом всем думать... — сказал Джон, крутя бокал в руках; интересно, когда собирается появиться Шерлок и предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу?

— Да?

— Но это будет самая большая херня, из всего, что я когда-либо слышал, — признался он, чувствуя себя подлецом. Но нельзя же называть человека, который старше тебя в два раза, отца твоего... соседа... двуличным лжецом.

Как бы то ни было, мистер Поттер улыбнулся, словно Джон сделал что-то правильное.

— Возможно, тогда подойдет демонстрация? — предложил он.

Джон вздохнул.

— Честно? Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я слишком привык к тому, как Шерлок регулярно заставляет невозможное выглядеть абсолютно нормальным.

Что-то другое на этот раз появилось в улыбке мистера Поттера. Не то, чтобы на его лице появилось другое выражение, но в ней определенно было заложено нечто большее.

— Да, — произнес он, впервые голос его прозвучал очень похоже на обоих сыновей. — Но вы никогда не задавались вопросом, как он это делает?

Джон был достаточно вежливым человеком, чтобы выслушать все, что ему говорят, а не пропускать это мимо ушей. Парадигма менялась, заставляя его гнаться за собой. 

— Все... все приобретает смысл, — слабо сказал он. В его мозгу уже завертелись воспоминания, собирая воедино разные необъяснимые вещи, которым он был свидетелем за последние несколько месяцев, которые явно обретали смысл, если посмотреть на них с этой стороны. Единственной проблемой было то, что это ничего не объясняло, хотя бы чуть-чуть. — Шерлок по-прежнему самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что для этого он использует магию?

— Нет, — откликнулся мистер Поттер. — Нет, в этом весь мой мальчик, — гордо сказал он, с такой же широкой улыбкой, как у любого отца, помешанного на футболе. — Все мои дети исключительны. Если честно, я не знаю, откуда у них это. Точно не от меня, — от него исходила такая уверенность, что Джон подумал, что тот на самом деле верит, что все, что он говорит о себе — правда. Что делало его настолько пугающим, что Майкрофту никогда таким не быть. 

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок время от времени так думал, Джон идиотом не был. Не составило особого труда увидеть, где располагалась вся власть в семье — в улыбающемся ему, всего лишь любящем, стареющем отце. Это нервировало.

— Почему вы все мне рассказываете? — тихо спросил Джон.

Мистер Поттер встал и добродушно хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем забрать из его ослабевших пальцев бокал.

— Потому, — сказал он, — что я могу распознать семью, когда вижу ее.

Джон уставился на свои пустые ладони, паникуя даже больше, чем секунду назад.

— Я думаю, мне нужен еще один, — произнес он.

Мистер Поттер искренне улыбнулся в ответ и снова наполнил его бокал.

Спустя некоторое время Джон услышал, как мистер Поттер вышел в коридор. Он не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он выпил пару бокалов виски, с очень нормальной беседы о погоде и последнем скандале в парламенте, и пугающего осознания того, что у мистера Поттера есть создание, которое убирает за всей семьей. Но, каким бы ужасающим оно не было, ну, у него был виски. К тому же, это объясняло, как Шерлок умудрялся так чертовски хорошо выглядеть, но устраивать невероятный беспорядок в квартире. Очевидно, он ожидал, что придет бедное, жалкое создание и уберет за ним.

— Альбус, — донесся откуда-то сзади Джона голос мистера Поттера. — Можешь забрать своего молодого человека. Будь с ним помягче, ладно? У него довольно сильное потрясение.

Пауза, затем голос Шерлока, гораздо ближе, чем ожидал Джон.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — требовательно спросил Шерлок. Его изящные пальцы прикоснулись ко лбу Джона, прежде чем тот потряс его за плечо.

— Мы с ним немного выпили, — просто ответил голос мистера Поттера, идеальный пример невинности.

— Он пьян! 

— Ему необходимо было выпить, — ответил мистер Поттер, прежде чем его голос утонул во тьме. — Побольше предупреждений бедному мальчику в следующий раз, Альбус. Я серьезно. Я знаю, что ты привык все делать по-своему, но некоторые вещи надо принимать во внимание.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом попозже? Поверить не могу, ты напоил его. Джон, я не могу поверить, что ты дал себя напоить! — когда Шерлок насильно наклонил его голову вперед, Джон наконец открыл глаза, все еще чувствуя приятное тепло и головокружение. — Это ужасно безответственно, Джон.

Джон усмехнулся.

— А ты ужасно волшебный, Шерлок.

— Как точно. Отец, я ненавижу тебя.

— Да, да, теперь мое дело сделано, я отправляюсь спать. А вы, дети, постарайтесь в это время избежать еще б **о** льших проблем. Это касается и тебя, Джеймс. Честно. Вы думаете, что в моем возрасте я уже не имею права распоряжаться. Все, чего я прошу — внуки! У всех из моих зятьев есть внуки, а у меня? Нет. У меня чертовски великолепные дети, слишком занятые своим великолепием, чтобы угомониться...

— Просто друзья, — пробормотал в ответ Джон, чувствуя, как опять чертовски сильно краснеет. Погодите. "Чертовски сильно" и излишне? Он снова начал хихикать. — Эй, Шерлок, — произнес он, дергая того за рукав. Шерлок всегда любил указывать на мелочи. — Я избыточный.

— Ты пьяный, — ответил Шерлок. Звучал его голос крайне раздраженно, что было необычно, и почти любяще, что было крайне абсурдно. Но, эй, почему бы и нет? Сегодня вещи постраннее случились, правда?

— Ты _действительно_ маг? — снова спросил Джон, чтобы увериться. Разумеется, Шерлок врал ему, когда это было необходимо, или ради эксперимента, или он пытался манипулировать Джоном, или просто ради веселья, но, разумеется, Шерлок бы не стал врать ему, когда он был пьян. Только не Шерлок. Хех.

— Эй, могу я увидеть твою палочку? — спросил он, потому что это точно бы все доказало.

Шерлок уставился на него широко распахнутыми темными глазами, на его левом виске — намек на завиток волос, яркий намек на красноту распространяется поверх этих острых скул, смягчая их. Гораздо более ощутимый взгляд, чем Шерлоку дозволялось бы смотреть.

И кто-то сдавленно хихикает с порога:

— Лучше воспользоваться предложением, пока можешь, Альбус!

— ЗАТКНИСЬ, ДЖЕЙМС!

— Ох.

.

..

…

— Оооох.

— Если ожидаешь от меня хотя бы подобие сострадания, то, к сожалению, вынужден сообщить тебе, что этого, безусловно, не предвидится.

— Почему ты позволил мне так сильно напиться? — простонал Джон, игнорируя довольно грубый ответ Шерлока, засовывая голову под подушку и пытаясь притвориться, что остальной мир не существует.

— _Я_ бы не позволил тебе употреблять такое большое количество алкоголя. Это был мой отец.

— Тогда почему твой отец позволил мне так сильно напиться? — поправился Джон, не слишком-то его волновали детали. — Я бы мог поклясться, что мы выпили одинаково. Не говори мне, что твой отец лучше переносит эффект от ликера, моя гордость этого не вынесет.

— Да, ну, ты скоро поймешь, что от моего отца и не такого можно ожидать.

Джон высунул голову, чтобы уставиться на Шерлока одним прищуренным глазом.

— Окей. Что за херня с тобой происходит? Твой отец кажется довольно милым. Даже рядом не стоял с психопатом, властным безумным ученым, которого я ожидал.

— Хотелось бы... — пробормотал Шерлок, скрестив руки и сползая вниз в своем коконе из подушек и одеял.

Джон снова застонал.

— Хотелось бы тебе.

На мгновение снова воцарилась благословенная тишина. Джон прислушался к звукам пыли в воздухе, раздался далекий крик из холла, как будто кто-то вылез из кровати. Даже с зажмуренными глазами и подушкой на лице, он чувствовал, что на него светит солнце, призывая взбодриться, чего ему совершенно не хотелось. Джон позволил тишине продлиться еще немного, наслаждаясь покоем. Затем вздохнул.

— Ладно. С этим все. Что за история, Шерлок?

— Нет никакой истории.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Джон. — Или я должен называть тебя "Альбусом"?

— Я сказал тебе, зови меня "Шерлок"!

— А я могу потребовать, чтобы меня называли Королем Джоном Великодушным. Но этого не случится.

— Но ты знаешь меня, как Шерлока.

Джон вздохнул. Черт. Они снова вернулись к самому началу. Он стащил подушку с лица и рискнул взглянуть на него, чтобы удостовериться. Ага. Шерлок надулся. Джон снова вздохнул и приготовился принести в жертву гордость, ради общего блага.

— Ты всегда будешь собой, ты знаешь. Просто ты и эта дурацкая — _дурацкая_ — семейная драма. Это не... ничего не меняет. Или что-то в этом роде. В смысле, я сомневаюсь, что даже Гудини мог бы превратить тебя во что-то другое. Или смог бы? Или еще что-нибудь. Могу я остановиться?

Момент неловкого молчания, прежде чем фыркнул Шерлок.

— Гудини? Серьезно? Ты пример получше выдумать не мог?

— Слишком рано, — ответил Джон. — И не пытайся сменить тему.

— Если бы я пытался...

Джон перебил его:

— Ты. Твой отец. Твой и Майкрофта дурацкий кризис идентификации. Объясни.

Джон практически чувствовал волны недовольства, исходящие от Шерлока.

— Майкрофт — лишенный воображения чертов подражатель. Это была _моя_ идея. Почему ему надо ходить за мной, словно ему больше нечем заняться, я никогда не пойму. Почему он не мог просто играть в квиддич и держаться подальше от меня? Прекратил бы толстеть.

Джон нахмурился.

— "Квиддич"? — спросил он. Он не удивился, услышав от Шерлока незнакомое слово, но обычно это было связано с наукой.

— Футбол.

— _Майкрофт_ играл в футбол?!

— Профессионально? Только в низшей лиге. Министерство Спорта. На самом деле, они не должны были позволять ему в радиусе пятидесяти метров там появляться. Очевидно, что у него есть вкус к манипулированию.

Джон не мог ничего придумать, кроме как сказать о котлах, чайниках или черном цвете. Нет, лучше, чтобы Шерлок этого не слышал.

— Верно. Так что твой брат не всегда был страдающим манией величия придурком. Погоди, что насчет тебя? Что ты делал?

— Я? Учился в школе.

Что, разумеется, было естественно. Возможно, одна из самых нормальных вещей, что он слышал от Шерлока за все время. К сожалению, это вдохновило Джона представить, как же Шерлок выглядел студентом. К его ужасу, "мило" было первым словом, что появилось в голове. Логично, как бы там ни было, что от молодого Шерлока профессоров в дрожь бросало. Но, что было еще более ужасающим, это делало общую картину еще более милой. Очевидно, Джону никогда больше не надо пить, если он хочет избежать подобных мыслей. Или никогда не прекращать пить.

— Это та часть, когда ты сбежал из дома? — спросил он, пытаясь сдвинуть разговор с мертвой точки.

— А теперь ты нарочито тупой. Прекрати. Я уже неоднократно повторял, что я не сбегал из дома.

— Верно. Ты просто ушел из дома, с намерением никогда не возвращаться, пока еще учился в школе.

— Я был не в школе! — прошипел Шерлок, прежде чем дотянуться до шеи Джона и слегка ударить его. Что в обычном случае не было бы очень больно — за исключением виски, конечно. О чем Шерлок знал, конечно. — Я дипломированный волшебник, если тебе так понятнее, — произнес, повысив голос, Шерлок, заглушая стоны Джона.

Он перекатился, пытаясь отодвинуться от Шерлока и его костлявых пальцев, свирепо уставившись на него, прежде чем снова отвлечься:

— Погоди. Ты только что сказал "дипломированный волшебник", и почему это звучит как плохая, безвкусная шутка?

Шерлок покраснел.

— Как будто ты имеешь право об этом судить, — критично сказал он. — Сосредоточься, Джон. Я пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Как я сказал, только закончив главную британскую школу волшебства, имея в виду, что это _единственная_ британская школа волшебства, я внезапно понял, что не могу найти профессию, которая бы приносила мне доход, следовательно, решил заняться чем-то стоящим.

— Стать детективом-консультантом.

— Как видишь.

— Смена имени во все это не вписывается.

Шерлок нахмурился, уставившись на свои колени. 

— Ну да, _это_... — усмехнулся он. Он обвел комнату тяжелым взглядом, прежде чем, вздохнув, позволил ему угаснуть. — Есть некоторые вещи, которые ты должен знать о моей семье.

— Другое, не касающееся магии.

— Да, другое. Я должен сказать, скорее, это касается моего отца. Пойду не по порядку. Это все удручает, по большей части, а в остальном довольно нелепо. Можно сказать, что он в одиночку спас весь волшебный мир Британии в семнадцать лет. Так бы сказали большинство людей. Попытайся представить сочетание из Короля Артура и Робина Гуда. Только со склонностью к поучениям и банальным шуткам, которые он любит пускать в ход перед твоими коллегами, в редких случаях это не приводит к апоплексическому удару после встречи с Великим Гарри Поттером. 

Джон уставился на него, широко открыв глаза. Он отметил прищуренные глаза, покрасневшую кожу, стиснутые кулаки и повышенный тон голоса и понял, что в этот момент Шерлок человечнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

— Вау. Никакой обиды или чего-то такого.

— Уверяю тебя, Джон. Гораздо быстрее взрослеешь, когда ты — сын Гарри Поттера. Особенно если у тебя чертовски идеальный старший брат-Джеймс Поттер, которого все знают и любят.

— Это объясняет ненормальное соперничество.

Шерлок помрачнел и снова протянул руку, чтобы ткнуть в Джона.

— Во мне нет ничего ненормального.

— Разумеется, нет, — легко согласился Джон. Он постарался не обращать внимания на похожие нотки в голосе, те, что появлялись у людей, которых он пытался убедить, что они с Шерлоком просто друзья. — Так, ты изменил имя. Чтобы люди не могли связать вас вместе. Что насчет Майкрофта?

Зарычав, Шерлок схватил одну из подушек и кинул ее через комнату. Она бессильно упала, ударившись о стену, и Шерлок свирепо уставился на нее, словно она была во всем виновата.

— Чертов бесячий придурок! Что он делает? Идет по моим стопам. Не мог он просто оставить меня в покое? Нет! Он чертов Джеймс Поттер и он всегда должен быть привязан ко мне. Он даже скопировал мое имя, Джон! Холмс был моим! Это был мой шанс уйти ото всего! А он пошел за мной!

Джону не очень-то нравился Майкрофт. Он жуткий, для начала. И постоянно пытается подкупить его, что не задало нужный тон с самой первой встречи. Он мог понять постоянное разочарование Шерлока. Не в смысле, что ему недоставало перепалок Шерлока со своим старшим братом. Но он пропускал все это сквозь себя.

— Думаю, все важные вопросы мы обсудили, — произнес Джон. — Кроме одного.

Шерлок взглянул на него, сощурив глаза.

— Какого?

— Шерлок, — произнес Джон самым ровным голосом. — Почему мы вместе в одной кровати?

Если он и думал, что прежде Шерлок краснел, то это было ничто по сравнению со взрывом розового цвета, последовавшим за его вопросом. Когда Шерлок наконец ответил, он мямлил:

— Места не хватило. Мамочка пригласила всю семью.

Единственной проблемой было то, что Джон тоже покраснел, немедленно желая снова засунуть голову под подушку, на этот раз по совершенно другой причине. И он пытался не обращать внимания на то, что даже если руки Шерлока немного холодные, от его тела на расстоянии нескольких дюймов исходит приятное тепло, а весь разговор они вели, лежа в одном белье, а Джон растянулся в кровати так, что его голова находилась где-то на уровне бедра Шерлока, а тот откинулся на спинку кровати, полусидя; словно так происходило каждое утро.

— Ладно, — произнес Джон, пытаясь выбраться из кровати от греха подальше. — Тогда я просто пойду найду такси.

Джон искренне надеется, что Шерлок это так и оставит. Причин, чтобы не сделать этого, не было. Так что это застало его врасплох, когда Шерлок бросается поперек кровати, хватая его одной рукой за старую, поношенную футболку, и притягивает обратно. Они падают в неловком нагромождении локтей и коленей (большинство из которых, очевидно, принадлежит Шерлоку) и Джон чувствует, что слишком нервничает, чтобы попытаться пошевелиться.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, что довольно эффективно, но подсказывает, что он не хочет встречаться взглядом с Джоном. 

— Ох, ради Разума. Просто останься здесь, идиот. Или... или у меня замерзнут ноги.

— Мы не можем...

— Именно. И так всегда.

— Думаю, надо это исправить.

— Очевидно. Серьезно, Джон, я не знаю, почему ты настойчиво отвергаешь то, что очевидно.

— ... наверное, у меня с головой не в порядке, — бормочет Джон, устраиваясь поудобнее, игнорируя холодные руки Шерлока и его холодные ноги, наслаждаясь миром и спокойствием. Жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Между братьями Холмс существовало негласное правило — никто из них не упоминал их отца. Для этого было много причин. Некоторые из них были связаны с государственными тайнами. Некоторые — с психическим здоровьем. Большинство с тем, что приходилось жить в тени Великого Гарри Поттера.

Мальчик, который был просто Гарри, не возражал, что они долго не появлялись дома, чтобы навестить Мамочку. Время от времени они все-таки делали это.

Джон, как ни странно, понимал все, так же, как понимал, как надавить на Шерлока и когда игнорировать Майкрофта, не важно, что говорят братья. Он никогда не задавал вопросы такого рода, от которых Альбус и Джеймс приходили в ужас, когда были школьниками, касающихся шрамов, змей, турниров, темных лордов или бессмертия. Он по-прежнему жалуется на эксперименты Шерлока, на его манеры, на нестандартное использование раковины на кухне и равнодушие ко всему роду человеческому.

И если время от времени мистер Поттер и доктор Ватсон уходили в библиотеку, чтобы выпить чуть больше виски, чем то требовалось, и размышлять вместе об уникальной семье Холмс, Шерлок предпочитал это не замечать.

Так же, возможно, помогало то обстоятельство, что Джону _все еще_ не очень-то нравился Майкрофт.

Словом, это было превосходное, мирное сосуществование.

Прямо до того момента, пока _кое-кто_ не начал снова ныть о внуках.


End file.
